I am
by MelodyCurious
Summary: The begining from Toothless' POV


**I am…**

Nightfury

Legend claims I came into being, when the Great Dragon of Living Light danced with Dormarth the Herald of Destruction. On silent wings I strike, leaving only chaos in my wake. The Guardians of our tribute – the Killers of my kind – run in fear when they hear my approach, for the Bringer of Eternal Darkness rides with me.

_I am Death_

We are driven, to provide for that which we cannot name. To fail will mean our own demise, so we strive to appease, no matter what the cost to ourselves. This is not what we want, nor how we wish to be… I want to fly free, to see if there are others like myself to know…

Can I truly be the only one?

_I am alone..._

One egg in a million hatches silent death they say, I know of no others like myself yet I yearn to find…

Out of nowhere the night attacks me, binding me with ropes I cannot avoid, something hits at me and I lose the sky. More in shock than pain, I bellow to the unheeding darkness. Then pain takes me as the earth rears up and attacks also, until I as last find comfort in the dark.

_I am... alive?_

I heard him approach, he thought I slept. Even now I still smell his fear – this smallest of Guardians … of Killers, stood and watched and brayed his conquest to the sky. The hated thing of metal in his hand, rising to end my life.

"I will kill you Dragon and take your heart back to my people… then they will know"

I raised my head to look at my death and our eyes met, so this was my end? With a sigh I laid back down, I did not wish my last sight to be his hatred. My thoughts flew once more into my beloved sky… There I was free; no one would touch me, ever again.

But…

The blow did not fall, eyes snapped opened as I realised the bonds were falling away… He was releasing me? It made no sense; his kind killed mine why should he allow me to survive? In confusion I pinned him to the rocks and screamed my rage.

It would have been so simple to have killed him then.

But I did not… I turned and ran, trying to regain the sky and failing, something was not right. Crashing once more into water, I pulled myself to a rock and prepare to die.

_I hunger..._

The sky will no longer hold me, no matter how much I yearn to be there, she is forever denied me. The earth still keeps me locked in her cold embrace, and the food here laughs as it runs from my searching jaws.

_I am lost..._

Fated to fade slowly away, watching the birds only reminds me of that which was taken from me. Would it have been better if he had not stayed his hand? I cannot say. I open my eyes and see him, not far below me, searching for something. I know he looks for me, perhaps now to finish the task he once shunned?

I will not go quietly into that dark; no I will fight with the last of my strength.

Flash of light and water breaks, the metal which grates so much against my senses, which sings of death, sinks below into the depths. Again he has surprised me, what now? He offers me food which I quickly take, it does little to dull the need inside, but it suffices. Yet he does not eat, did he give me the last of his food? Why?

_I feel strange..._

There is something… happening. My hatred, my desire to pay his kind back sleeps… I do not wish to attack him. It is almost as if I know him and that he will not harm me, so although my need is greater, I share the food with him and encourage him to feed. But I will not let him touch me – for their touch brings death.

Sadness grips my heart once more and I lay down to rest, yet he follows coming ever closer, no matter what I do. Has he never seen one of my kin this close before? Surely not, our bodies must litter the Guardians homes as prizes.

At last he moves, dejected to go sit and scratch in the dirt, and I am compelled to follow after. To watch as he carefully draws my reflection; it stirs some feeling inside – the want to be free. Perhaps I too can reach out. It is his turn to watch as I move around him, dragging the branch I hold in a crazed need to show him – of what I am, of my life, what I desire. Are we so very different, he and I?

Step by step I watch him walk my maze, bringing him ever closer to me, his eyes never leaving the story of my soul. I feel his shock and sudden fear – quickly quelled as he realises where he now stands, my breath is hot on his neck. Once more he raises a hand to me and I bare my teeth, the feeling of hatred leap up in me and he turns away, once more beaten.

_Choice..._

His head is now turned away, his shoulders tell me more than any of his words; this is his last attempt to be… what? I don't really understand, but in a way I do. It takes but a moment, and I press my face against his out stretched hand. Energy shoots down my spine and I know; we are the same. His fears are mine; his life is as controlled as my own. Slowly he turns to me, a look of wonder and amazement on his face.

And I know now…

_I am Nightfury..._

_**I am alone no longer**_


End file.
